Deep Feelings, part one--A G1 Transformers Fan Fiction
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Thundercracker develops feelings for an Autobot after she has saved his life while he was wounded in battle, and his affection for her drives him to do the unthinkable: switch sides. DONE AS A COMMISSION
1. Chapter 1

**Deep Feelings, part one—A TFP Commission Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Thundercracker develops feelings for an Autobot after she has saved his life while he was wounded in battle, and his affection for her drives him to do the unthinkable: switch sides.<strong>

**(I am going to post this in two parts)**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Sapphirius © Sapphirius-Prime**

* * *

><p>The storm clouds became darker and darker. The rainfall and wind became stronger and stronger. The powerful gales shook the tall rainforest trees, causing branches to sway and snap and leaves to scatter across the bitter cold, wet air. The leaves themselves, whether escaping in the wind or clinging to their branches, were torn to bits by the pelting rain. Lightning lit up the sky and cracked while thunder roared and shook the earth. The battle in the air was just as fierce as the fight taking place below.<p>

Lightning wasn't the only light in the sky. Red and blue beams shot through the air. The thunder wasn't the only booming noise, either. The collisions of the beams when they struck their targets let out a powerful, explosive sound—followed by the agonizing screams of opposite factions. But to the other team, hearing the opposing side cry out in pain was music to their audio receptors.

The Autobots and Decepticons were raging war in the Amazon rainforest of South America, and during their fight, a tropical storm blew through. But the weather wasn't enough for either side to fall back or call it quits. The quantity of Energon that resided beneath their feet was far too valuable. It was large enough to fuel an entire city on Cybertron, and neither faction had seen anything like it. They both wanted it.

"We must win that Energon at all costs, Autobots!" Optimus Prime shouted over the forces of Mother Nature.

Megatron, the Decepticon leader, thought the same thing—in his own dark, twisted ways. "Destroy them all! Leave nothing online! We will have that Energon all for ourselves!"

And so, the battle raged on, along with the storm unleashing its strength down onto them. Autobots spread out along the soaking wet terrain and attacked from below. Others who obtained the ability of flight attacked from above. Among them was young Autobot femme, Sapphirius. Despite her size and young age, she was skilled enough to impress even Optimus Prime. That was why she was there, fighting alongside her Autobot brethren, taking on Megatron and his goons. Despite the dangers, she was having the time of her life.

Another Autobot, Powerglide, soared beside her. "Hi, Glide! Some incursion this is, huh?!" she exclaimed over the wind.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Sapphirius?! Combat isn't a game!" Powerglide replied, trying to keep up. "It's something needed to be taken seriously! I know you're still new to this, but you gotta learn to not be so cocky!"

"Are you here to lecture me, or to fight Cons?!"

"I'm on your tail because Optimus requested me to! Told me to keep an eye on you so you don't wind up hurt!"

"I appreciate the company, Glide, but I can handle this myself!" Then the light-blue jet soared off into a different direction.

"Sapphirius! Wait! Optimus told me to...!" Powerglide lost sight of her in the storm and groaned. Then he sent a message to Prime. "Powerglide to Optimus. I lost sight of Sapphirius in this fragging storm!"

"Try and locate her, Powerglide," Optimus replied. "She is still young and doesn't know what real combat is just yet! I don't want her getting hurt!"

"Yes, sir!" Powerglide then took off in the direction Sapphirius went, searching for her through the heavy rainfall.

Sapphirius was not the only reckless flyer out there. The Decepticon, Thundercracker, soared alongside his look-alikes, Skywarp and Starscream, and blasted away at the Autobots below, laughing uproariously while he does so.

"Thundercracker, you fool," shouted Starscream, "conserve your ammo! If you use too much of it at once, you'll run out!"

"Relax, Screamer, I'm fine," Thundercracker said and resumed blasting away at the Autobots below him and his look-alikes. "Besides, ain't a large deposit of Energon worth it?"

"We won't win any Energon if you use up all your firepower!" Skywarp exclaimed over the gales and swerved a little. "Primus, this wind keeps blowing me around! And I can't see beyond my wings because of this stupid rain!"

"Ah, quit your whining!" said Thundercracker. "You really gonna let a little Earth weather get in your way?!" He then got bored and jetted off in another direction.

"Thundercracker! Come back here! I order you to come back!" Starscream yelled.

"He's not gonna listen to you!" Skywarp called out. "Heck, no one listens to you!"

Meanwhile, down below, the Autobots and Decepticons on the ground were manning their fusion cannons. However, due to the mass debris, thick smoke and heavy rainfall, some of the shots weren't precisely on target. Worst case scenario was accidentally hitting their own.

"I can't see anything! There's too much rain and smoke and debris!" shouted Cliffjumper as he and Brawn manned the fusion cannon.

"Then just shoot! You're bound to hit something!"

"And if we hit one of our own?!"

"I pray to Primus we don't!"

"Okay, then! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Cliffjumper then fired the fusion cannon—unaware that the blast's target was a light-blue jet.

Meanwhile, Thundercracker was off blasting at anything not a Decepticon while laughing uproariously. "Take that, _Floptimus Prime_! Take that, puny Autobots! Burn! Burn to the ground! Megatron will destroy all of you!" While he was firing his blasters, they suddenly stopped. "What in the name of...?" He tried firing again, but he only heard clicking sounds. "Augh! I'm out of ammo!"

"And you're out of luck, Decepti-creep!" shouted Ironhide from below, and he fired a fusion cannon directly at the Decepticon Seeker.

"AAAAUGH!" cried Thundercracker as he went flying back through the rain. He heard the sound of battle becoming very faint, and then all lights went out.

* * *

><p>Sapphirius awoke laying on the damp grass, feeling the rain pattering on her armor. Her entire body was sore and singed in some areas. She felt lightheaded and dizzy. She stared up at the black, smoky sky, watching everything spin around her until everything settled after a while. Once the world stopped revolving, she slowly sat up. A searing pain surged through her body from her abdomen, and she winced loudly, hugging her stomach. Warily glancing down, she sees a large gash that covered most of her abdomen, and it was still leaking a little.<p>

"Ow..." she whispered. Waiting a moment, she pulled herself to her feet. She noticed a trail of dug-up dirt that led to where she awoke on the ground. She had crash-landed far from where the battle took place. She then remembered; a fusion blast shot her out of the sky. She checked out all the wounds on her body and cursed in her native tongue.

Through the heavy patter of rain, her audio receptors picked up a sound; someone else nearby was moaning. Maybe another bot was hurt. Wobbling through the storm, she shielded her optics from the rain as she followed the moaning and groaning up until she came across a large cave. She couldn't quite see clearly, but there indeed was another bot inside, and he looked badly wounded. Sapphirius thought of calling out to him, but she knew it would have been in vain due to the howling wind. But she had to help him, so she trekked on through the rain towards the cave.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker's optics came online as he groaned. His entire body ached, he didn't want to move a single circuit in his body. With the hit he took, he was thankful to even be functioning still. He swore in his native tongue under his breath to Ironhide for firing at him, and he swore to himself for not heeding Starscream's words about excessively using his firepower. He had used so much of it, he didn't have the strength to sit up, let alone fight.<p>

Observing his surroundings, he saw nothing but rock above and behind him, and a curtain of mist and rain in front at the mouth of the cave. He realized he was propped up against a shattered stalagmite, obviously broken from when he crashed. His hand sat in a puddle, and judging by the thickness of the liquid, he knew it wasn't rain water. Weakly looking down, he confirmed that it was in fact Energon that his hand sat in, which was heavily leaking from his side. Right exactly where the fusion cannon struck him, and blew him across and out of the sky. He groaned, knowing it hurt worse than it appeared.

The distant sounds of blaster fire and fusion cannons echoed in the cave, and when fusion blasts struck the ground nearby, the cave shook and rubble fell onto Thundercracker. He knew that even in this cave he wouldn't be safe from the heat of battle. But where would he go, if he could go anywhere in his condition? He couldn't go outside where he could easily be in the line of fire of ransom shots. But he knew he couldn't stay in the cave. One wrong blast could cause a cave-in—or even worse, the cave could fall on top of him, crushing him. His tanks churned from the thought of such a way of joining the All-Spark or from the loss of Energon; he needed to move somehow, somewhere. But he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't lift an arm.

He noticed something coming from outside of the cave, and it was limping in his direction. He narrowed his optics to see clearer, and he realized it was a light-blue Autobot with the ability to fly. The Autobot named Sapphirius. One who was just as cocky and careless as himself. He wondered whether she was coming to finish him off or to seek refuge into the cave, and he noticed she was severely wounded just like he was, except she had the energy to walk. Was she the victim of a fusion blast as well? However her cause of injury, why should he care? Why would he? She was an Autobot.

Then came the distant sound of a fusion cannon charging and firing, and a blast of blue lit up the sky right above them. He saw a large sphere of blue energy tear through the storm clouds and fall—straight towards Thundercracker. The Decepticon panicked and tried to move, but the most he could do was pull his legs closer in. But it was no use. There was no way of getting out of this scrape.

Even at her distance, Sapphirius still couldn't tell whether the bot in the cave was friend or foe, nor did she care at the moment. She just wanted to get out of this rain and somewhere she could rest and recover her strength. Then, right above her, she heard the sound of a fusion cannon firing and looked up to see the clouds turn blue as blue energy sphere fell from the sky, aiming right for the cave where the other bot dwelt. She gasped as her optics widened; if it were foe, she'd let the blast land. If it were friend, she'd need to save him. But since she couldn't tell, she didn't know what to do. When the blast came too close, she made up her mind, and lunged directly into its path.

Thundercracker couldn't believe it. He wondered if what he saw really just happened. A female Autobot, risking her life for his? An Autobot, taking the heat for a Decepticon? Taking the blast from a fusion cannon, fired by one of their own? No, that couldn't have really happened. But it did. Thundercracker watched the blue femme lunge straight into the fusion blast's path and took the hit, then her body soared into the cave; he watched a smoking blue ball shoot past him and fumble, the femme's limbs flaring around as she rolled across the uneven cave floor. Then, she skidded to a stop and laid completely motionless.

Thundercracker laid there utterly shocked at what he just witnessed. An Autobot gave her life to save his; he knew there was no doubt she'd go offline after taking a hit like that in her condition. But he had to be sure. Using what strength he had, he glanced behind him towards Sapphirius. He couldn't see her move, but he could tell she was miraculously still functioning. He had no idea what drove him into thinking about going to her. Where did he get the strength to sit up and crawl? What was this weird feeling swelling up in his chest?

Once he got to her, he gripped her shoulders and pulled her into his lap. From this angle, he got a good look at her injuries. The gash on her stomach was enlarged and heavily flowing; her upper abdomen and chest were dented and singed; her arms and legs had several cuts and exposed wires; her neck had small gashes, luckily none of them fatal; Energon flowed from the corner of her mouth and dribbled down the side of her face plate; through her slightly opened optics, he could see them flickering. She was barely online.

Thundercracker weakly chuckled. "Y-You sure know how to...take a licking," he said hoarsely, fighting for strength to speak, as well as sit up. "Don't worry...y-you'll be okay..." He trailed off as an odd feeling filled his chest. It felt warm. As his optics followed the shape of her face and chest plate, he felt his cheeks become hot and his spark rate increase. Then his spark began to flutter as he placed his hand over a wound on her chest near her breast plate; his cheek plates were burning now. He used his other hand to stop the flow of Energon from the gash on her abdomen; he was leaning over her now, her head laying in his lap. He kept his optics on hers; they were still flickering.

Just as the sound of a revving engine hit his audio receptors, he began to feel lightheaded and woozy. He felt his hands slip from Sapphirius's body as he fell backwards, landing on the cave floor with a thud. He gazed dazedly at the cave ceiling, and everything went black.

**End of part one...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep Feelings, part two—A TF G1 Commission Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Thundercracker develops feelings for an Autobot after she has saved his life while he was wounded in battle, and his affection for her drives him to do the unthinkable: switch sides.<strong>

**(I am going to post this in two parts)**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Sapphirius © Sapphirius-Prime**

* * *

><p>When she came to, Sapphirius had no strength to open her eyes. But she could hear what was going on around her. She heard beeping noises, scanners, footsteps walking by, and lots of quiet voices. Her audio receptors also picked up uncomfortable groans and loud coughs, and other sounds of pain. She felt herself laying on a cool, metal slab. That was when she realized she was in the infirmary back at the Ark.<p>

After a long while, she managed to online her optics. Slowly, she powered them up and looked around her private room. The walls were plain and bare; there was a tray of medicine on a desk beside her. Looking down at herself, she saw that the large gash on her abdomen had been patched up, along with the other wounds on her arms and legs, and her helm is bandaged up. She tried to move, but her limbs were very heavy; all she could manage was curling her fingers and slightly shifted her feet.

She heard a soft knock at the door and it slid open. Ratchet entered and stepped in. "Ah, you're awake," he said, smiling. "I had suspected you would sometime today."

Sapphirius cleared her throat before speaking. "H-How long...was I out...?" she asked hoarsely.

"A few solar-cycles," Ratchet told her. "You took some serious damage in battle. The burns on your armor signified that you were hit by a fusion blast, and obtained additional injuries in the fall. You gave us all quite a scare, Sapphirius."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Ratchet went to the desk, poured the medicine into a cup and handed it to her. "Drink this. It will help with the pain, but it does limit mobility," he said.

"No wonder I feel so heavy," Sapphirius sighed and swallowed the medicine down her parched throat. Then Ratchet handed her an Energon cube to help wash it down and she chugged it.

"Alright, now get some rest, but try not to sleep. I'll be back to check up on you later," Ratchet instructed as he headed out the door. "Oh, and one more thing. Optimus will stop by sometime today to speak with you."

That was the last thing she wanted today: a lecture from Optimus Prime. He no doubt wanted to tell her of how reckless she was during the battle and drop her a ranking, or even worse: relieve her from the line of duty. She softly groaned and leaned back on her berth, resting her hands over her abdomen.

Throughout the day, she watched medics walk by her room with sick and wounded Autobots, waving to some bots she knew well. She was hungry often because of the medicine and refueled constantly, fasting on Energon cubes up to the point of nearly purging.

Then, while she was struggling to stay awake and enduring an upset fuel tank, she heard a light rap at the door, and it slid open. Lo and behold, the leader of the Autobots entered. Sapphirius tried not to look so discouraged as he approached her. "How are you resting, Sapphirius?" Optimus asked her.

She shrugged, trying to sit up. "Okay, I believe. The day seems to drag on, though, just laying here."

Optimus chuckled and nodded. "I am sure it does."

"How was the fight? Who won?"

"I am pleased to announce that we have succeeded in obtaining the Energon stock." They both chuckled, and remained silent for a moment. Then he took a seat beside her hospital berth. "You know, you really scared us, Sapphirius. You came very close to going offline permanently."

Sapphirius sighed. "I know...I'm sorry," she spoke softly, trying to suppress the tears she felt swelling up in her eyes so Optimus wouldn't see them.

"You are still new at this," Optimus said, "and are still in combat training. You have much to learn before you are ready for true combat."

"I didn't do any real fighting, Optimus," Sapphirius all but yelled at him, feeling like he was accusing her.

"I never said you did, Sapphirius. All I am saying is you should not be so haughty and reckless. A fight with the Decepticons must always be taken seriously and never lightly. None of us know what may happen. You need to realize that when you enter a fight...there is a chance that you may not walk away from it. This is not a game, nor a time to be careless."

Sapphirius hung her head, ashamed. She hadn't meant to be so careless. She was just having a blast since it was one of her first times out in the field. She now regretted not heeding Powerglide's words to begin with; if she had, maybe she wouldn't have flown into that fusion blast's path, and she wouldn't have wound up so injured. She felt tears fill her optics, and they spilled down her cheek plates as she began to cry.

Optimus rubbed her back slowly with his gentle hand. "It is alright, Sapphirius. I know you do not do this often. I know you are still young and will learn from your mistakes. Just be more considerate is all. And I know your current situation is painful, but you'll get through it in time. There, there. Don't cry."

Sapphirius rubbed her tears away with the back of her hands and sniffled. "W-Well...a-at least it's all worth it."

"What is?"

"The pain," she explained. "I saved a fellow bot from a fusion blast."

Optimus seemed confused and stared. "Sapphirius, you were the only Autobot onsite when Ratchet and his medical team found you."

Sapphirius blinked. "What...?"

* * *

><p>Thundercracker felt very dizzy when he reemerged. He felt woozy and his whole body ached. He felt himself laying on something cold and heard familiar voices around him. His olfactory sensors picked up familiar scents: salt water, oil, and Energon. It was enough for him to confirm that he was back in Decepticon headquarters at the bottom of the sea.<p>

His audio receptors picked up the constant bickering between Starscream and the other Decepticons in the distance; the closest and loudest voice he heard was Soundwave's. It sounded as if he was directly beside him. "Spark rate, stable. Energon flow, stable." Thundercracker realized he was reading his vitals. He was glad to know that everything was going well for him and that he was alive, but the pain was still immense.

Despite his lack of energy, he managed to online his optics; it took a few minutes for them to readjust, but once he observed his surroundings, he realized he was in the medical bay. He had tubes inserted into his body, and screens recorded his vital signs. Standing on his left was Soundwave.

"Hey, he's awake, guys!" came Rumble's voice.

"Ah, I see you have decided to join the living, Thundercracker," said Starscream as he and the others approached. "Maybe next time, you'll listen to me about not abusing your firepower. Then you won't end up like this!"

Thundercracker coughed a little. "I...understand, Starscream..."

He tried sitting up, but Soundwave put a hand on his chest and forced him back down. "Megatron's orders, rest and recuperate. Discharged from duty until full recovery."

Thundercracker was about to object, but a sharp pain surged through his body and forced his words to stay in his throat. Knowing he would have no chance in winning a debate over the matter, he laid back on the berth and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. But all he could think about was the femme who jumped in the way of the oncoming fusion blast. He felt his face flush and rise in temperature. He remembered the shape of her body, and the soft expression on her face as she laid unconsciously in his lap. They were both dying, and she had saved his life. He had never seen an Autobot risk their life for a Decepticon since the war began. Normally, it would seem wrong...but to Thundercracker, it was honorable.

While he laid back on the berth in the medical bay, Thundercracker began to question his place in the war. He remembered all of the countless times Optimus Prime and his Autobots would defeat Megatron when he attacked, and the number of times they had to retreat so they could save their hides. He recollected all of the numerous times Megatron blamed _them_ for their failures and defeats, and how he'd lead them to certain destruction. No matter what, they'd lose and the Autobots would succeed.

Laying there on that berth, he came to a decision.

Weeks later, when he had fully recuperated and recovered, Thundercracker snuck out of Decepticon headquarters one night and flew across the starry sky. He knew Megatron would be displeased with this, but it was his choice, and his alone. No one was going to stop him. He had to remember why he made that decision in the first place.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the Autobots were stirred from recharge when Teletraan-1 suddenly sounded an alarm. They gathered together, half of them wondering what was happening and the others longing to return to their berths.<p>

"There is only one reason Teletraan-1 sounds that alarm," Optimus said.

"We have bogeys approaching our perimeters!" shouted Ironhide as he pointed to the monitor. "Let's go on out and kick some butt!"

"Actually, we have only one bogey," Prime pointed out, gesturing to the single ping approaching the Ark on the screen. "And it's coming fast. Autobots, head for the entrance, and wait for my signal to fire." The Autobots did as their leader commanded, heading for the entrance to their base and aiming their weapons, awaiting Prime's order. Optimus made his way to the front and looked up. Upon closer examination, he realized the approaching bogey was a Decepticon.

"Thundercracker?" said Mirage.

"What does he want?" grumbled Cliffjumper.

"A more important question is, why is he coming alone?" asked Prowl.

"Well, let's ask him and find out," suggested Bumblebee.

"Don't be stupid, kid," Ironhide scoffed, "it ain't that easy to make a Decepticon spill their beans."

"Thundercracker has beans?"

"Never mind!"

Thundercracker landed on the ground before the Autobots, all of them staring him down with their fingers on the trigger of their blasters. He held up his hands. "Please, do not shoot. I have not come here to fight."

"Then what are ya hear for?" said Ironhide.

"I have come here only to talk," Thundercracker replied, noticing Bumblebee giving Ironhide a smug look.

"And why should we believe you?!" Hound called out.

"I've come alone. Megatron does not know I'm gone. Nobody knows I am here except for you." The Autobots thought that was a fair explanation and lowered their weapons. Thundercracker then looked to Optimus and stepped up to him. "Optimus, I'd like to ask you something."

"Go on," Optimus said.

"I...I would like to switch sides...and become an Autobot."

The Autobots all gasped unanimously. "WHAT?"

Even Optimus was surprised to hear this. "You are sure?"

"Most definitely, sir."

"He's lying!" yelled Sideswipe.

"Yeah!" cried his twin, Sunstreaker. "For all we know, he could be spying for Megatron!"

"Hmm..." Optimus thought long and hard on the situation, staring Thundercracker straight through his optics, as though he was studying him, reading him like a book. He had to be sure he was telling the truth. After a while, he came to a decision. "Autobots...Thundercracker speaks the truth. He does wish to become one of us by his own choice." The Autobots grumbled and conversed apprehensively, still unsure. Optimus turned to Thundercracker and gestured him to follow. The two entered the Ark and stood in the control room. Prime stood with his hands behind his back and asked, "Why do you wish to become an Autobot, Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker knew he would be asked that and sighed. "Well, mainly because I am done being on the losing team, and I want this war to end as much as you guys do. And I'm tired of Megatron ordering us around and blaming us for his mistakes. And...also..." He trailed off when he heard faint moans coming from the resting hall. He turned his head towards the sound—and there she was. The femme who saved him from certain death, fast asleep on the berth in her quarters.

Optimus noticed his stare and understood. "Another reason would be...for her?"

Thundercracker's cheek plates started to flush. "Y-Yes, sir...She saved my life that day..."

"So you were the one in the cave she took the fusion blast for."

"Yes."

"I see...The Decepticons must've found you and took you, then removed Sapphirius from the cave. And you are certain of this choice?"

"I am."

Optimus heartily smiled, pleased to welcome a new member of their team. "Then, Thundercracker, welcome to the Autobots. We are proud to have you on our side, and proud to know that a former Decepticon has a decent mind."

Thundercracker smiled as Optimus left to rejoin the other Autobots, while he headed for the infirmary. Carefully, he opened the door to Sapphirius's room and went to her berth. The soft expression she had on her face while she slept made Thundercracker blush. He had never fallen for a female Autobot before; he never imagined that he ever would. But every time he thought of her, his spark leapt in his chest. He clenched his fists and swallowed hard.

Tomorrow, he was going to ask her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sapphirius was resuming her training in the practice hall. She drew out her blaster cannon, charged it up, and fired at the required targets. Each time she accidentally shot the wrong target, she grunted angrily and lost focus, and soon her firing on incorrect targets became more frequent. At the end of the practice, she scored hitting 12 out of the 50 correct targets; it was worse than her last score of 19 to 50. She stared at the floor angrily; she felt like she was losing her touch in fighting—more importantly her position in this war. Maybe she wasn't ready, or wasn't good enough to fight? She didn't know, and that only upset her more. Agitated, she reset the course and started again.<p>

Thundercracker had been told that Sapphirius was in the practice hall, and was told so with reluctant looks and tones. It seemed that the other Autobots didn't quite trust him yet. He knew they wouldn't, and he understood. But that was the least of his worries right now. Once he knew where Sapphirius was, he made his way straight for the practice hall. As he entered, he heard blasts coming from the furthest end of the hall. Heading towards the sound and entering the room, he saw Sapphirius ferociously firing at the targets, yelling angrily each time she shot the wrong one or missed. He swallowed hard, shuddering a little and admiring her ferocity simultaneously, cleared his throat and cautiously approached her.

"Um...excuse me, Sapphirius?"

Sapphirius turned around with a growl, pointing her charged blaster at him. "What do you want?!" she snarled—then after looking at the bot before her for a long time, she backed up. "D-Decepticon!" Then she started firing at him.

"W-Wait!" Thundercracker exclaimed and ducked. "Please, listen! I'm not a Decepticon anymore!"

Sapphirius continued firing at him. "Ha! Like I am supposed to believe that nonsense!"

"It's the truth!" Then Thundercracker showed her the Autobot insignia on his shoulder. "You see? I'm one of you now." Sapphirius stared at him then reluctantly lowered her weapons. He got up, brushed himself off and approached her. "I don't know if you already knew, but...my name is Thundercracker."

"I know who you are," Sapphirius said bluntly. "What do you want? I'm in the middle of target practice."

"Well, uh...I just wanted to say...thank you," he said, hoping she wouldn't notice his flushed cheeks.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"What do you mean, saving your...?" Sapphirius trailed off as she remembered. "_You_ were the bot in the cave?!" Thundercracker nodded. She groaned and put a hand over her face. "Oh, Primus. I saved the life of one of my enemy's soldiers!"

"Uh, ex-Decepticon," Thundercracker corrected her in a polite tone.

"Whatever! Now, is that all you have to say? Because I'd like to get back to training."

Thundercracker sighed, a little disappointed; clearly she was not in the best mood to hear what he had to say. "Yes...I'll, I'll leave you be, now." Then he left.

Sapphirius watched him go with a huff, then that huff turned into a sigh as she looked at the floor. Perhaps she had been a little harsh on him; even though he had been an Autobot for only one day, she realized he was not the Decepticon she had once encountered on the battlefield some time ago. That Thundercracker was mischievous and violent; the Thundercracker she had just spoken to was timid and hesitant. She found it a bit odd, and perhaps...sweet.

Then she frowned, pushed it all into the back of her mind, and restarted the target practice.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker left the refueling lounge in the Ark with two Energon cubes and entered the control room. A majority of the Autobots were conversing there, but he was looking for one in particular. He searched around but saw no sign of Sapphirius. As he wandered around, he received indifferent looks from the Autobots, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Then he spotted Optimus standing by the controls of Teletraan-1 and went to him. "Optimus...uh, sir?"<p>

Optimus turned to see Thundercracker and smiled behind his battle mask. "Hello, Thundercracker. Do you need something?" He noticed the two cubes he carried.

"Um, I was wondering if you knew where Sapphirius was. I figured she'd be thirsty and I need to talk with her."

"I see," Optimus nodded. "She's outside on the mountain. She enjoys going there when she wishes to clear her head or have some privacy. But she has been gone for a few hours. I am sure she could use some company."

"Thank you...sir," Thundercracker nodded his helm and headed out of the Ark. _It is a bit odd to call him _'sir'_ after a millennia of serving Lord Megatron_, he thought to himself as he stepped into the desert and scaled the mountain in which the Ark was embedded into. He searched high and low, circling it, until he found her.

Sapphirius was sitting on a small ledge, watching the sun edging closer and closer to the horizon, when she heard the sound of rocks crumbling. Turning around and aiming her blaster, she saw Thundercracker standing there with two cubes. They both jumped and took a step back. Then, Thundercracker's foot slipped on the ledge and began to fall back, but Sapphirius quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.

"Thank you," he said.

"Watch where you're going or you'll kill yourself," Sapphirius told him.

"Yeah. I will. Thanks. Uh, cube?" Thundercracker then offered her a cube, smiling.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

"Oh...are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh...alright." Thundercracker slightly turned away and lowered his gaze, feeling like he had gotten two cubes for nothing and was ready to walk back down the mountain, when he felt one of the cubes be taken from his hand and turned to see Sapphirius drink from it.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

Thundercracker smiled. "You're welcome." Then he started to drink his own cube and they sat down on the ledge together.

After a moment of silence, Sapphirius turned to him and asked, "How come you switched sides, Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker sighed and explained how he had had enough of Megatron's tyranny and losing each battle, and that he wanted to be on the winning side. Then he lowered his head and blushed. "But, that's not really the main reason..."

"Really?" she said. "What is it?"

Thundercracker suddenly became really bashful. "W-Well, uh...I...um..." His spark raced in its chamber so powerfully he imagined it would explode. She was pushing him into admitting his real reason for leaving the Decepticons. He was afraid to say because he feared she would resent it; but he had gotten this far now. He couldn't go back, otherwise he would end up feeling and looking like a fool. "I...I really left...so that I could...be with you..."

Sapphirius stared. "What?"

Thundercracker drew a long, deep breath and turned towards her with seriousness and determination in his eyes. "I know I've thanked you for saving my life, but to me it just isn't enough. I went to see if you were okay back in the cave, and I...I never knew an Autobot could be as beautiful as you were—as you are. And, thinking of the past, I realized how fun and lovable you truly are. Go on ahead and think me as crazy; go on and say that this is a stupid reason for switching sides, but it's the truth. It really is, Sapphirius. And...I...I really, truly like you..." He slowly reached for Sapphirius's hand.

She quickly pulled her hand away, holding it close to her chest with a shocked expression on her face. Then she got to her feet and just looked at him. He blinked, confused, then watched as she jumped down from the ledge and back into the Ark in a hurry. With a cramp in his spark, he hung his head and sighed.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker had a hard time recharging that night; his spark still had that cramp. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, listening to the other mechs snoring around him as they slept. Then he eventually got up and sneaked outside onto the same ledge from earlier, sitting down and loosely hugging his knees. As he sat there thinking, he realized how much of a fool he really was. There was no way Sapphirius would be interested in a mech like him. He may be an ex-Decepticon, but was one nonetheless, had done dastardly things while serving Megatron, and attacked Sapphirius's friends. Of course she would not have similar feelings for him. He cursed himself under his breath as he tightened his hold on his legs and hung his head.<p>

"Thundercracker?"

He quickly perked up at the familiar voice to see Sapphirius standing below the ledge. He tried to hide his blush as he realized the moonlight reflecting off of her armor made her ten times more beautiful. He swiftly wiped his optics with his knuckles and peered down at her. "Yes?" he said meekly.

"I was wondering if..." Sapphirius trailed off a little, "if I...I could join you?"

Thundercracker widened his optics a little, wondering if she had actually said that, and then smiled. "Sure," he said, offering his hand. She grabbed it tightly and he hauled her up carefully so she wouldn't get hurt. She placed herself beside him, pulling her legs close to her chest. "So, are you having trouble recharging, too?" he asked, and all she did was nod. Glancing at her, he noticed a faint look of distraught on her face plate as she stared at her feet. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

Sapphirius took a deep breath. "Well...I...I thought about what you said earlier...and...I-I didn't mean to run out on you like that; I hope I didn't make you feel bad."

Thundercracker knew she had, but he didn't want to make her feel awful about it. "No, it was alright..."

Sapphirius sighed as if she knew he was lying. "Well...it's just that...the reason I ran off was because...I...didn't want you to see me cry...I was really happy...!"

"You...You were?" he said. Then he saw she was beginning to cry. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you upset?"

Sapphirius sobbed lightly and sniffled. "No one has ever said such sweet things to me in my whole life! I've always been told to keep myself under control and not get too excited, but I just can't help it! I enjoy fighting on the battlefield and it gives me an amazing feeling! I'm never afraid to fight! And...And to know that someone appreciates that about me...it makes me feel so happy!" She continued to cry into her hands, her body trembling with each sob.

Thundercracker wore a sad smile on his face plate as he placed a hand on her back, slowly guiding it up and down and in slow circles. "Hey, it's okay. I know how it feels to be told something that prohibits you from being yourself."

"You're so nice..." Sapphirius sniffled, "for a former Decepticon..."

Thundercracker chuckled, "Thank you. And you're really sweet for an aft-kicking female Autobot." He smiled when he heard a small giggle come from Sapphirius. Then they sat in yet another moment of silence. Then he suddenly found her leaning close against his chest and blushed. "S-Sapphirius?"

"It's cold out here..." she said softly.

Thundercracker stared at her. "Ah...I see. I haven't noticed."

"You feel really warm."

Thundercracker blushed even more as his spark began to race. "Um...thank you...I guess." He listened to her purr and smiled, placing his hand on her back and rubbing it once more.

"Thundercracker?" Sapphirius said sleepily.

"Yes?" he said.

"Can I...tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Sapphirius sat up, leaning her head close to his audio receptor. "Turn towards me, please..."

Thundercracker felt his cheeks burning as his spark leapt in its chamber. He felt flutters in his fuel tanks. What could she want to say to him? He seemed a little nervous to find out. But he complied to her request—and his optics widened to what happened next.

She placed her lips over his, pressing lightly into him. It took a few moments for Thundercracker to realize what was happening. He wondered if he was really dreaming this because it seemed too good to be true. Feeling his spark dance in his chest, he slowly closed his optics and returned the kiss, leaning in to deepen it. Then they both wrapped their arms loosely around one another.

It surprised him that she had deep feelings for him just as he did her. As they kissed in the moonlight, he thought back on all of the wrong things he had done to the Autobots and wondered if it would affect things between them. But he didn't have time to worry about that now.

Right now, he only wanted to focus on the beautiful femme kissing him, hoping for it to never end.


End file.
